nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fat Cat Guardians
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot The goal is to protect the Ever-Crystal from the armies of evil that are trying to obtain it for its power. Neko and Owl must work together and use attacks to keep the enemy forces at bay. They use attacks and abilities that deal with mass attacks. Neko’s brothers need to be protected so that they can channel their energy to perform a space jump with the Ever-Crystal. The space jumps must continue to be used in order to get the Ever-Crystal to the Unbreakable Vault. At the end of each level, Neko’s brothers will use the space jump. Until the space jump can be used, Neko must protect his brothers with the help of Owl. Halfway through each level, a Brute will be fought, and at the end of each level a mini-boss will be fought. Every fifth level there will be a boss instead of a mini-boss. Controls Plasmaster Fun Console Controls Control Stick- Movement D-Pad- Brother Power C-Stick or Scroll Ball- Camera Angle A- Neko Light Attack B- Neko Heavy Attack 1- Neko Special Attack R- Owl Ability 1 ZR- Owl Ability 2- L- Owl Ability 3 ZL- Toggle Owl Start or Pause- Pause Game Fuego Handheld Controls Control Pad- Movement D-Pad- Brother Power A- Neko Light Attack B- Neko Heavy Attack 1- Neko Special Attack X- Owl Ability 1 Y- Owl Ability 2 ZL- Owl Ability 3 ZR- Toggle Owl Scroll Ball- Camera Angle Start- Pause Game Levels Stages Wasteland Desert Jungle Grasslands Beaches Forest Tundra Castle Sky Land Unbreakable Vault Abilities Before beginning a level, players can equip Neko and Owl with different abilities/attacks. Neko's light attacks cannot be changed out and are always constant. Heavy Attacks can be changed out; Neko can have up to two Heavy Attacks in his arsenal at a time. Special Attacks can be changed out as well. Neko can have up to three Special Attacks in his arsenal at a time. Owl Abilities can also be changed out, with three of them available to be put into Neko's arsenal. Owl's Abilities The name of the ability, a brief description of the ability, and the time it takes for the ability to recharge are listed here. Laser Bullets- Owl fires laser blasts from his eyes in a sweeping motion to attack enemies. 20 seconds. Invisittacks- Owl uses telekinesis to attack nearby enemies with invisible attacks. 5 seconds. Cake Wave- Owl fires a wave of energy forwards that can turn enemies into Cake for Neko to eat for filling up the Super Meter. 90 seconds Telekinesis Circle- Owl creates an invisible field around Neko that will toss enemies aside when Neko gets near them. 40 seconds Plasma Vapor- Owl surrounds himself with a vapor of green plasma and flies around Neko, melting enemies that touch him. 25 seconds Silver Winds- Owl furiously flaps his wings, sending forth silver blades of air that slice through enemy forces. 15 seconds Telekinetic Tumble- Owl sends out a telekinetic wave that moves forwards and tosses up enemy forces. 35 seconds Coin Wave- Owl blasts forth a wave of energy that turns enemies hit by it into coins for Neko to collect. 85 seconds Light Shurikens- Owl sends out shurikens made of light in all directions that have a great range to them, dealing lots of damage as well. 60 seconds Mind Lock- Owl uses his telepathy to put enemies in a mind lock, preventing them from moving or attacking. 45 seconds Mind Mine- Owl uses his mind powers to set an invisible bomb on the ground; when an enemy gets near it, the bomb detonates and sends out a large explosion of energy. 30 seconds Hypnosis- Owl uses his mind powers to put all enemies to sleep, preventing them from moving, attacking or spawning. 50 seconds Neko's Abilities Light Attacks Light Attacks are always the same; there are four light attacks. Cat Scratch- the weakest of the light attacks, activated by quickly tapping A. Tail Sweep- the second weakest of the light attacks, has greater range, activated by holding A Rolling Attack- Neko dives forwards, tucks into a roll and bowls down enemies that he hits, can work as an evasive maneuver as well, activated by tilting the control stick and pressing A Spinning Attack- Neko leaps forwards and spins like a torpedo as he flies across the ground; the strongest of his light attacks, good for clearing out a group of enemies, activated by smashing the control stick and pressing A (basically press A while dashing) Heavy Attacks Heavy Attacks are stronger than Light Attacks and deal more damage as well as having a greater area of effect; they can bay to clear out larger groups of enemies when special attacks are not available. Heavy Attacks do have a short cooldown of 2-3 seconds each time they are used. Sonic Meow- Neko unleashes a might meow from deep in his gut that blasts forwards a long distance sound wave projectile. Cat Pounce- Neko leaps forwards at a target and slams into them with all of his weight, bashing aside any enemies in his path as he pounces forwards. Flying Slam- Neko leaps high into the air and then body slams enemies on the way down. Laser Blade- Neko draws a blade of laser energy and slashes it forwards multiple times, finally finishing the attack with a dashing stab attack. Special Attacks There are three special attacks Neko can equip. They can each be used through different button inputs. Tapping 1 quickly will use Special Attack 1. Holding 1 when pressing it will use Special Attack 2. Moving forwards by walking or dashing and pressing 1 will result in using Special Attack 3. Earthquake- Neko stomps on the ground to create a small earthquake, sending shockwaves out around him to deal damage to all enemies in the area within the attack's range. 40 seconds Reflective Laser- Neko blasts forwards one laser projectile that splits into three lasers once it hits an enemy. These lasers then split into more lasers when they hit an enemy, and continuously do so until they do not make contact with an enemy; this is very useful for clearing out large groups of enemies. 100 seconds. Lasernado- Neko spins around as lasers surround him; the faster the lasernado spins, the more lasers are blasted out to hit nearby enemies. 55 seconds Stone Spires- Neko punches the ground, causing rock spires to rise from the ground around him. 25 seconds Laser Pillar- Neko summons a laser pillar that blasts down from the sky and moves forwards and away from Neko. 60 seconds Star Crush- Neko flies up, spinning around as he does so, and then slams back down into the ground. Bright light blasts in a large area around Neko and damages enemies. 65 seconds Banishment- Neko throws a silver orb of energy into the ground that sends out a wave of white energy that kills Infantry forces and temporarily turns enemy units into small silver orbs that can be destroyed by touching them. 90 seconds Super Nova- Neko conjures a large golden orb above him that he hurls forwards; it explodes in a massive supernova after which a black hole is temporarily formed that pulls in and kills enemies. 85 seconds Hawkeye Punch- Neko winds one arm back; it engulfs in flames and Neko punches forwards, dealing lots of damage to enemies hit by it. 15 seconds Flanking Smash- Neko punches the ground; a shockwave is sent out in a fan behind him that hits behind him. 30 seconds Dead Lock- Neko fires a beam of light that sweeps all around him; enemies killed by the beam are surrounded by a gray energy field and they are briefly frozen in time until they finally explode and kill or damage nearby enemies that were not killed by the beam. 45 seconds Tractor Buzzer- Neko sends out an energy wave that pulls enemies hit by it towards him; he then surrounds himself with a field of electricity that shocks the enemies multiple times before blasting them upwards; those that don't get killed by the attack are paralyzed temporarily. 35 seconds Orbit Beam- Neko fires a small laser beam into the sky that then blasts back down to the ground in an area around Neko with multiple larger lasers. 50 seconds Energy Net- Neko launches a small net of energy that ensnares some enemies and sends electric shocks into them. 10 seconds Vacuum Punch- Neko whirls his fists around and then tosses forwards a projectile vacuum that pulls enemies towards it as it moves forwards; after a set distance, it finally implodes and deals great damage to any enemies trapped around it. 20 seconds Height Uppercut- Neko dashes forwards, spins around, and then grows in size as he executes an uppercut. 70 seconds Brother Powers Powers lent to Neko by his brothers to use in battle; four levels of power, can only be used when the power bar is filled. Powers from Gato Ice Breath- Power Level 1, blasts a short-range, constant stream of ice that freezes and damages enemies hit by it. Blizzard Spin- Power Level 2, Neko spins around and creates a blizzard around him that damages all enemies around him, along with some freezing, and pulls in enemies outside of it to add them to the mix. Ice Wave- Power Level 3, Neko blasts out a long-range wave of energy that expands as it gets farther away, freezing and killing enemies as it goes. Powers from Katze Momentum Attack- Power Level 1, Neko effects the enemies' momentum by causing all nearby enemies to be tossed towards him, after which he slams them all away with a deadly attack. Friction Flames- Power Level 2, Neko dashes forwards, trailing flames behind him. The flames grow very intense, getting larger and taller and damaging enemies that touch it. Gravity Crush- Power Level 3, when activated many enemies in the area in front of Neko are flattened by an increase in gravity, making them unable to move and taking lots of damage before finally exploding. Powers from Popoki Warp Slam- Power Level 1, Neko warps surrounding enemies away and then teleports to catch up with them, after which he slams them downwards with a powerful punch. Giga Uppercut- Power Level 2, Neko powerfully uppercuts in front of him; it has a small area of effect but any enemy hit by it is instantly killed (except for bosses and mini-bosses, instead taking massive damage from it). Sound Breaker- Power Level 3, Neko punches forwards so hard and fast that it breaks the sound barrier; a sonic boom is blasted forwards that wipes out lots of enemies. Enemies Each army has six distinct different types of units. They are as follows: Infantry- often times do not directly attack; the most common enemy type Armored Force- stronger forces that can often times take a bit more damage before being defeated, as well as having stronger attacks Spawner- an enemy unit that does not attack, but rather spawns Infantry and occasionally Armored units Armored Spawner- an enemy unit that usually attacks, but also spawns Infantry and occasionally Armored units; the unit itself has armor that protects it from attacks, but often times has weakspots that can be exploited Turret- an enemy unit that constantly fires projectiles at Neko and Owl when they come into range; is usually easy to single out because of their position above the other enemy forces Kamikaze Force- an enemy unit that will often self-destruct in hopes of damaging Neko and Owl King Meka’s Forces Blockhead- green metal blocks that don't attack, but instead form a wall and move forwards to try and bash Neko and Owl. Machine Block- a large armored block with shields on two sides; it rotates as it moves towards the center of the map and attacks on it must be timed to hit the front and back sides in order to get at its weak points. It periodically spawns Steam Heads and shoots bullets. Hemisphere Machine- a large hemispherical machine that spawns Blockheads. Moves slowly towards the center of the map, being carried by four Blockheads. Tri-Point- the Turrets of King Meka's army; these enemies fly slightly above the rest of the forces so that they can get a clear shot at Neko and Owl with their rapid-fire bullets shot out in lawn-sprinkler form. They themselves can be easy for Neko and Owl to pick out since they stay above the rest of the forces but they take a bit of damage to defeat as well. Armored Hog- the Kamikaze force of King Meka's army; these enemies fly straight forwards and don't stop until they crash into something and explode. Steam Head- robotic green orbs that fire bullets at Neko and Owl. Rockets- another Kamikaze force of King Meka, except these guys will home in on Neko and Owl if they detect them. King Cacta’s Forces Spinning Cacti- the infantry force of King Cacta's forces; they will spin around and fire bullets at Neko and Owl. Hamlock- Pig-like enemies with bushes of flow them; they attack by ramming into Neko and Owl Bloomer Cacti- An armored enemy that fires bullet clusters periodically and spawns Spinning Cacti. Three levels to their armor; the first two require heavy attacks, the last needing light attacks before finally defeating the pilot. Flower Golem- the Turrets of King Cacta's army; unlike other Turrets, these enemies will fire Bees that home in on Neko and Owl. They can take a lot of damage to defeat. Bees- enemies that home in on Neko and Owl, the Kamikaze force of King Cacta; are only fired from Flower Golems. Cactus Fruit- the Kamikaze Force of King Cacta's forces; they rapidly roll towards Neko and Owl and damage them with harmful spikes; if they miss, they will split open and drop a heart King Shroom’s Forces Mold Ball- Small green balls of goo and mold; they are harmful on contact but otherwise do not attack in any exclusive way. Mildoom- Slimy, green, skeletal creatures that hover slightly above the ground; they wear metal helmets and attack by slashing with a short sword Mushroom- the Turrets of King Shroom's forces; they fire bullets at Neko and Owl and stay above the rest of the force, but unlike other turrets these will not simply continue moving forwards as they attack, but can move from side to side as well to flank Neko and Owl. Mold Sphere- a large ball of goo and mold; harmful on contact, it spawns Mold Balls. Topsy Shroom- an upside-down mushroom monster that spawns Mold Balls and fires bullet clusters. Spore Sling- the Kamikaze force of the Fungal Forces; they fling themselves very quickly towards Neko and Owl and upon hitting them explode and release a poisonous cloud King Madra's Forces Maddawg- the Infantry force of King Madra's forces, they are harmful on contact but do not attack exclusively Leashbreakers- the Armored force of King Madra's armies, Leashbreakers wear cones around their heads that give them extra protection and below these are snapped leashes that they whip around in order to attack Treat Tosser- the Turret of King Madra's forces; they throw doggy treats at Neko and Owl that upon landing on the ground cause nearby Maddwags to cluster around it Shaggster- the Spawner of King Madra's forces; shakes its long shaggy fur around; when fur falls off of its body, Maddawgs are spawned from the fur Doghut- the Armored spawner of King Madra's forces; a robotic doghouse with legs that squirts acid spheres as a projectile attack while spawning Maddawgs and Leashbreakers Rabiddawg- the Kamikaze force of King Madra's forces; a robotic dog with a leash tied to a stake; when Neko and Owl come into range, the stake vanishes and the Rabiddawg makes a mad charge towards Neko and Owl and explodes when it gets close enough Brutes Mini-Bosses Bosses King Meka- King of Robots King Cacta- King of Plants King Shroom- King of Fungi King Madra- King of Dogs King Hydra- King of Waves King Geisto- King of Ghosts King Snobro- King of Cold King Bastion- King of Fortresses King Cielo- King of Clouds King Rexis- King of Kings Pick-Ups Regular Pick-Ups Heart- heals Neko and Owl, most commonly dropped item Full Heal- dropped by Brutes and occasionally Spawners, fully heals Neko and Owl Defense Pick-Ups Force Field- Creates a force field around Neko and Owl that allows them to move around and attack enemies while being impervious to damage Safe Spot- Makes Neko and Owl fly up to a fixed position above the map; they are then able shoot projectile attacks down upon the enemies on the map without fear of being attacked Heat Dome- Creates a dome of heat around Neko and Owl; enemies inside the dome when it is put up will be instantly killed and those on the outside that touch it will take damage as well; Neko and Owl can fire projectiles out of the Heat Dome but leaving the Heat Dome will make Neko and Owl vulnerable to attack Time Tornado- Creates a vortex that turns back time, moving enemy forces, enemies that came from spawners vanishing, and Neko and Fat Cat being healed; enemies that were already killed will not respawn. This is a kind of panic button pick-up in case enemies get too close to Neko's Brothers; a Time Tornado pick-up is available next to the Ever-Crystal at the start of every level and remains there should Neko and Owl ever need it.